clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Boiler Room
The Boiler Room is an underground room below the Dance Club in Club Penguin. Located here is the Boiler, which serves as a power source for the entire island. Also located here is a large filing cabinet, which hosts old issues of the Club Penguin Times; however, only the most recent six are viewable. The Boiler Room can be accessed by climbing down from a fake speaker in the Dance Club, or from a door on the left side of the Underground Pool. Aside from the boiler and filing cabinet, the room is fairly sparse. On the back wall, there are a variety of tools and a fuse box, but these are only viewable in missions. History According the book Truth or Dare, the Boiler Room was once completely dark. Access was restricted to only a few penguins, and those few being simple cleaning crew or maintenance. The Boiler Room was first opened to the public during the Underground Opening Party, and has not changed since. Pins :Pins that are italicized are pins that could be made with the Pin Maker 3000 Parties General *During most April Fools' Parties, the boiler is replaced with a giant pan filled with boiling water. There is a large sign on the wall which reads "CAUTION: HOT" and a timer on the filing cabinet. When the timer finishes, a jack-in-the box bursts out of a crate. *During most Medieval Parties, the Boiler Room is turned into a smithy. Various tools for forging are hung up on the wall, and the boiler is turned to a large furnace. There is a large smelter hanging from the wall known as the Pin Maker 3000. Over the years, multiple pins have been obtainable from the Pin Maker. 2006 *During the Underground Opening Party, there was a banner over the door which read "MEMBER PARTY". *During the Summer Party, there was a puddle in the middle of the floor. 2007 *During the 100th Newspaper Event, there were gray and black colored balloons, streamers, and a banner which said "100th NEWSPAPER". *During the Water Party 2007, the door to the Underground Pool was blocked off with sandbags and police tape to keep the room from flooding. There were some hoses going up to the Night Club, and the bulletin board said "UNDERGROUND CLOSED FOR REPAIRS". 2008 *During the Water Party 2008, there was a large tank of water which was marked H2O. Various pipes pumped water from the tank up to the Night Club. 2009 *During the Dance-A-Thon, there was a sign pointing to the Night Club labeled "MEMBER PARTY". 2010 *During the Celebration of Water, there was water flooding nearly up to the ceiling. 2013 *During (and the week before) Operation: Puffle, the boiler was broken as Herbert P. Bear had broken into the Boiler Room to steal parts. Paw prints were also on the ground. Trivia *There was a similar looking Boiler Room seen in Penguin Chat 3. In Penguin Chat 3, to access the Boiler Room, you had to go through the left speaker in the Night Club instead of the right. *16 pins have been hidden in the Boiler Room since 2006, more than any other room. *It is one of Herbert's favorite rooms, because it is warm and quiet. **Herbert wanted to steal parts from the Boiler, he first tried it on PSA Mission 8: Mysterious Tremors, but he failed. In November 2013, he broke into the room and stole some pipes and opened the rear of the boiler. Parties 2006 CaveOpeningPartyBR.jpg|Underground Opening Party 2015summer06boiler.png|Summer Party 2006 2007 Easter2007boiler.PNG|Easter Egg Hunt 2007 100 Issue Boiler Room.jpg|100th Newspaper Event Water Party 2007 Boiler Room.png|Water Party 2007 2008 AprilFools08BoilerRoom.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Boiler Room.PNG|Medieval Party 2008 Summer Water Boiler Room.PNG|Water Party 2008 2009 Dance-A-Thon Boiler Room.png|Dance-A-Thon AprilFools08BoilerRoom.png||April Fools' Party 2009 I257308990 56853 2.png|Medieval Party 2009 2010 AprilFools08BoilerRoom.png||April Fools' Party 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Boiler Room.png|Medieval Party 2010 Celebration of Water Boiler Room.png|Celebration of Water 2011 AprilFools08BoilerRoom.png||April Fools' Party 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Boiler Room.png|Medieval Party 2011 2012 Boiler M1.png|Medieval Party 2012 2013 BoilerRoom Vandalism.PNG|Operation: Puffle Gallery Tehboiler.png|The Boiler Room's boiler. Penguin 3 boiler room.PNG|In Penguin Chat 3. Vintage Boiler Room.png|The Boiler Room with no electricity. Old Newspapers.PNG|The file cabinet with the old design of the older issues of The Penguin Times. Oldernewscurrent.png|The file cabinet with the new design of the older issues of Club Penguin Times. Names in other languages SWF *Boiler Room Sources and References Category:Places Category:2005 Category:The Underground